<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Не) навсегда by Yell0w_belly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041263">(Не) навсегда</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yell0w_belly/pseuds/Yell0w_belly'>Yell0w_belly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yell0w_belly/pseuds/Yell0w_belly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История одного расставания</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Не) навсегда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это как проснуться счастливым. Сон, который привиделся Джареду, был о нем, о счастье. Только воспоминания стерлись, а ощущения остались. Первые лучи солнца медленно ползли теплыми полосами по стене, подбираясь все ближе к его кровати. Джаред вытянул руку и поймал ладонью один лучик. Просто бы остаться лежать, закутавшись в мягкий плед с этим рассветом. <br/>Только реальность – она другая. Она сложнее.<br/>Пришлось вставать с постели, тащиться на кухню, встречаться с реальностью. Реальность была ему не рада, хмурила брови, попивая свой черный кофе из кружки, которую дарил Джаред в шутку на какую-то смешную дату. Может быть на Пасху или Хэллоуин. <br/>Реальность пахла вечерним перегаром и была слегка небрита, явно не выспалась. <br/>— Надеюсь, твое вчерашнее представление закончилось, и мы не будем снова выяснять отношения? <br/>В том то и было дело, что нет. <br/>— Дженсен, — начал он, но не закончил. Потому что Дженсен явно знал больше, чем хотел сказать сам Джаред. <br/>— Понятно, — он вздохнул. — Мы снова возвращаемся назад. Я устал. Спал на чертовом диване. Или нет, подожди, не спал. Потому что это чертов диван. <br/>Джаред знал чертов диван, потому что он сам его покупал, еще когда заезжал в съемную квартиру и заполнял свободное пространство под себя. Но сейчас дело было совсем не в диване. <br/>— Я тоже не спал. Ночка была не лучше твоей. <br/>Джаред видел этот взгляд. И вот когда они дошли до такого. Жить тесно в четырех стенах личного пространства и раздражать друг друга. <br/>— Значит, мы начнем все по-новому? Будешь снова упрекать меня во всех грехах? <br/>Дженсен, когда начинал закипать, тем самым подпитывал первые нотки раздражения Джареда. Они, как спичка и искра. Бах и пожар. И в ссорах, и в любви, и в повседневности. <br/>— Это не грехи. Я… мне кажется, это не работает с нами. <br/>Джаред сказал, смог воспроизвести свои последние ночные мысли и сразу опустился на свободный стул, будто силы потерял. <br/>— Что не работает? Сейчас снова начнется, — Дженсен пытался в силу уже своего раздражения изобразить вчерашнего Джареда. — Мы не должны ходить на все твои тусовки, зачем нам этот бар. Твои друзья не могут отдохнуть без тебя. Почему они все лезут на тебя. Почему да почему. Дженсен, почему ты такой. Что не работает, Джаред? <br/>Голос был противный и Джаред в единственный раз подумал, неужели и, правда, он так разговаривал в жизни. Раньше бы не подумал, а сейчас словно увидел наяву. Когда мыслить стал не только задним местом. А вот спокойствие уже покинуло Дженсена окончательно. Но Джаред ведь думал эту ночь, он приготовился и сейчас хотел только одного этого спокойствия, но не смог сам выдержать. Как и было, спичка и искра, бах.<br/>— Мы с тобой не работаем!<br/>Кричать с утра пораньше на кухне — это классика. <br/>— Значит, мы не работаем? Мы? А твоя ревность, вечная, сука, ревность? <br/>— Да, и моя ревность тоже, — Джаред сжал челюсть, пытаясь сдержать лишние слова. Он ведь все надумал. — Она меня сводит с ума. Я так больше не хочу. Не могу. <br/>— Значит, виноват снова я и мои друзья. <br/>Джаред сжал кулаки. Ну, как здесь выдержишь, как здесь не поведешься на все эти уловки. Хотелось уже выразить обиды, потому так всегда и бывает. <br/>— Он тебя поцеловал на моих глазах. <br/>Дженсен потер лицо, но сдерживаться тоже был не намерен. Джаред снова зашел на его территорию. Тронул святое – друзей.  <br/>— Я уже сказал, Крис придурок, особенно когда напьется. Да, он всех целует. Он так свою привязанность проявляет. Ты ведь тоже, когда выпьешь, начинаешь висеть на мне. <br/>Джаред усмехнулся, глаза уже разглядывали свои босые ноги. Да, потому что нужно как-то потушить спичку. <br/>— Хорошее объяснение. Но дело не только в Крисе. — А вот теперь он должен был видеть глаза, зеленые, злые, и все равно отчего-то родные и любимые. — Дело во мне. Я устал, как и ты. <br/>Именно этот взгляд и остудил злость Дженсена. И он больше не кричал, не спорил. <br/>— И что... Что ты предлагаешь? Отдохнуть друг от друга? <br/>— Возможно. <br/>Они начали с тишины и, возможно, закончат тишиной. Дженсен молча разглядывал его лицо, он больше не был расстроен, не раздражен, просто задумчиво хмурил брови и сжимал губы. Думал, решал в своей голове, как Джаред этой ночью. <br/>Но вот только Джаред сам не знал, что делали после таких слов. Наверное, кто-то должен сделать первый или последний шаг. Только в том то и дело, Джаред это начал, но закончить не мог. Он боялся, пытался вспомнить, как там, за пределами этой небритой и опухшей реальности. Вне ее орбиты. Есть ли там жизнь? Он уже забыл. <br/>Дженсен пробудил его из мыслей, его чашка громко сбороздила об раковину. <br/>— Мне идти собирать вещи? <br/>Он сказал это так спокойно, словно уезжал на день к родителям, а не навсегда за пределы их общего пространства. <br/>— Да. <br/>Именно его последнее слово стало, как спусковой крючок. Дженсен молча ушел вначале в их общую комнату, чтобы собрать вещи в какой-то чемодан, может, сумку спортивную. Затем, чтобы уйти из квартиры, не хлопая дверью, и даже не прощаясь. Начали тишиной и закончили.<br/>Джаред вернулся назад в реальность только спустя час, плюс или минус минуты, долгие минуты осознания, что это на самом дело произошло. Он один, Дженсен один. Они теперь сами по себе. <br/>Джаред предвкушал минуты одиночества, эти часы самотерзания. Он так боялся любви Дженсена, что сомневался в ней на каждом шагу. Его ревность начиналась с неуверенности в себе. Кто он такой, когда рядом стоял Дженсен. Красивый, уверенный, сексуальный Дженсен. Душа любой компании. Он даже злился или обижался, как целая картина маслом. Веснушки его считались не недостатком, а изюминкой. <br/>А Джаред? Просто обыкновенный Джаред. Шутник, славный малый. Просто Джаред. <br/>И ревность, ревность, ревность. <br/>Джаред готов был пуститься в молчание, долгие разглядывания общих фото, можно было помедитировать на номер Дженсена. Потому что сразу, как только тот за дверь, началось под кожей: легкий зуд, мелкая тряска рук, тонкое желание позвонить и все вернуть. Да, только еще был другой приятель в его голове — страх. Не вернется. Не зови. Больше не вернется.<br/>Джаред и не звал. Сутки. Затем набрал сообщение. Глупое, совсем неподходящее для Дженсена и все стер. <br/>Это он неуверенный. Первый день держался молодцом. Потом уже на утро второго дня стало невыносимо больно. Серая тоска, черная тоска, зеленая тоска. Да любая, будет его преследовать. Только он не учел одного. Дженсен то другой. <br/>Первый телефонный звонок после молчания. Джаред вернулся с работы. Устал, как обычно, гнал тоску, сегодня серую. Просто виделось все серым и безжизненным, потому что дома уже сидела тоска черная. Но звонок вдруг сделал свое дело. Нагнал страху. Реальность вернулась пьяным голосом с шумным задним фоном. Джаред бы поставил на тот бар, который был им забракован в последний раз. Этот, с пьяным поцелуем в губы Криса, который придурок и очень тактильный. <br/>— Я не все вещи забрал. <br/>Джаред молчал. Он вроде и не проверял забрал ли хоть какие-то вещи Дженсен. Он погряз в себе, забыл – это ведь не только о нем одном. Был же еще Дженсен и его вещи. <br/>— Забирай.<br/>— Когда?<br/>— Завтра вечером можешь.<br/>— Могу.<br/>Джаред знал, что не задавал вопроса, просто здесь игра, та самая, в которой кто последним слово скажет, тот вроде как и победил. <br/>— Хорошо. После семи. <br/>— Приду в восемь.<br/>Джаред вздохнул. А голоса все усиливались на заднем фоне. Он пытался различить их, поделить на тактильного Криса, или Стива, еще Майк, может быть Джош или Джейк. Но бесполезно.<br/>— Все? — спросил Джаред, не хотелось уже играть в эту игру. <br/>— Ага.<br/>Голос, конечно, тот который все шишки весил на него одного. Это же его ревность. Только Джаред и признал, что его она, больше ничья вина. Зачем тогда усложнять этим голосом. <br/>— И что, всё?<br/>— Дженсен…<br/>— Ладно, ладно понял. <br/>И смех такой же.<br/>— Ничего ты не понял, — вскипел Джаред и также потух. — Ничего.<br/>Да только поздно уже было. Спичка — стояло только раз чиркнуть.<br/>— Нет, ты уже давай договаривай. Что опять нотации читать будешь? Я плохо-о-о-ой. <br/>— Ты хороший.<br/>Это уже автоматом. Пошло возгорание.<br/>— Нет, это я плохой. Так в чем твои подозрения? Да, я в баре. Да сижу, выпиваю с друзьями, потому что меня послали.<br/>— Тебя никто не посылал.<br/>— Ах, да меня аккуратно попросили освободить жилплощадь. <br/>— Нет.<br/>— Да.<br/>Снова та самая игра. Только если Джаред разозлится, он будет играть до последнего.<br/>— Я дал тебе время. Иди, дорогой мой, нагуляйся с друзьями, нацелуйся, наобнимайся, натрахайся так, чтобы не на моих глазах. Так, чтобы я уже был где-то на первом месте, а не под Крисом, Джейком и под всеми остальными. <br/>Джаред отключился. Сказал лишнего, не так он хотел поступить, не такой сценарий рисовал в своей голове ночь назад. Решил разобраться со своей ревностью — сделал еще хуже. Дженсен, конечно, выиграл в этой глупой игре про последнее слово, когда прислал смску «Да, пошел ты».<br/>***<br/>Дженсен не пришел за вещами на следующий день. Джаред ждал с семи вечера до семи утра. Снова руки зудели от желания позвонить, но он ведь решился обуздать эту ревность. В ней вся проблема. <br/>Хотел обуздать, но в итоге до утра просидел под окном с телефоном, поэтому Дженсен не пришел, он где-то там, с кем-то там. А Джаред один и снова проиграл. <br/>Утром Джаред решил пригласить тоску, уже любую по цвету. Но со злости разбил чертову кружку, подарочную. Может, это было на Рождество? Джаред собрал осколки, надеясь, что порежет палец или руку, может, легче стало бы. Осколки собрались в одну кучку, там уже и рисунка не видно, но не выбросить никак. Джаред все собрал в прозрачный пакет и положил обратно к другим кружкам. Совсем рехнулся. Он выкинет, обещание даже дал самому себе. Только бы пережить год. И все выкинет. <br/>Должны быть какие-то стадии. Сейчас вот больно, хотелось вернуть обратно все, но есть эта самая упрямая часть, которая держала оборону. <br/>Дженсен неделю ни звонил и ни писал. А Джаред не следил за ним, он свою ревность решил заменить на что-то с буквы «р», только другое. Теперь только работа, работа, работа. Из трехсот шестидесяти пяти дней — семь он уже занял работой. Повезло еще, сейчас на их отдел сгрузили самую тяжелую работу. Только Джаред по инерции кидался на звонки телефона. <br/>— Привет, мам. Как там папа?<br/>— Привет, Стив, как там твоя работа? Как Лили и дети?<br/>— Привет, привет, привет…<br/>— У меня все нормально. Работаю… Дженсен? Наверное, тоже… Почему, наверное? Потому что не знаю… Да, конечно, помиримся… Да, пустяки, я его кружку разбил. Вот, вот.<br/>И смех, главное тот, что убедит. Можно идти на пробы в кино. Авторское, пошлое на грани, с драмой. <br/>***<br/>Еще неделя, а потом раз и месяц. И бац.<br/>— Где ты был?<br/>То ли видение в коридоре, подперев стену. Красивое видение, небритое, но без перегара.<br/>— Работа. Задержали. Проект сдаем.<br/>Умели они еще общаться, только как соседи, культурно и с лимитом определенных слов.<br/>— Я звонил тебе.<br/>Джаред поднес телефон. Есть пропущенные, целых три. «Дженсен». Был «Дженс», раньше еще было «малыш», пока сам Дженсен и не высмеял его. Пришлось менять на «Дженс». Сейчас это три пропущенных от Дженсена.<br/>— Не слышал. Я на беззвучном держу.<br/>Смотреть в глаза казалось не совсем удобно. Джаред прошел мимо, два поворота ключа, и распахнул двери.<br/>— Я за вещами.<br/>Дженсен прошел первым быстрым шагом в квартиру, осмотрел каждый угол. Джаред так и замер на пороге. Спина прямая, плечи широкие, рубашка эта синяя в клетку черную, волосы ежиком. Потом сделал пару шагов, повеяло притяжением, намагнитило и отпустило, когда ежик скрылся в спальне. <br/>Джаред бросил пиджак на дурацкий диван и ушел на кухню. Заварил себе чай, зеленый, как и тоска, которая с утра придет. Дженсен появился на пороге, в руках сумка спортивная. Снова провел цепким взглядом кухню. Джаред пытался вспомнить, что из его вещей может быть на кухне. Может, заберет чайник. Покупали вместе, а выбирал Дженсен. Или, может быть, они должны продукты разделить. Только Дженсен искал понятно что. Свою драгоценную, ту что, может быть, подарена на День святого Валентина. <br/>И нашел. Высыпал осколки на стол. <br/>— Развлекался, значит.<br/>Джаред, правда, не понимал всей иронии в словах. Случайности бывают. <br/>— Я случайно. Мокрая, выскользнула, разбилась.<br/>— Сердце мое разбилось.<br/>Джаред даже закатил глаза от избытка драматургии. Это он собирался идти на пробы. <br/>— Это слу-чай-ность.<br/>— Почему тогда не выбросил?<br/>Вот и что отвечать ему. Будто сам не видел.<br/>Если не видел, значит, не зря все. Джаред молчал. Дженсен тоже молчал. Не загорится. <br/>— Я пойду тогда.<br/>Джаред кивнул. Осколки так и лежали на столе. Шаги стихли, и дверь захлопнулась с тихим щелчком. Нет, огня. Джаред собрал осколки обратно в пакет и убрал на место, туда, где остальные шесть или семь целых кружек для чая или кофе. И восьмая с разбитым сердцем Дженсена. <br/>***<br/>Еще неделя неопределенности. Только в голове Джареда каждую ночь Дженсен доводил дело до конца: гулял со своими родственными душами, целовал Криса, обнимал Майка, трахался с Джошем. Может у них там групповой сеанс. Кто из них больше всего подойдет Дженсену? Невысокий, рыжий, тот, что задницей любил покрутить после пары тройки коктейлей. Или, может, высокий и худой, любитель темного пива, бывший футболист. Или, или, или. Можно позвонить и спросить. <br/>Джаред разбил один телефон. Обещал себе купить поновее. <br/>Зато на работе теперь все ладилось. Босс его похвалил и завалил работой посложнее, только зарплата осталась, как и была. <br/>Ночью стала все чаще посещать бессонница. Ночью и программы другие, фильмы старые попадались. Диван только дурацкий. В нем все дело. <br/>Джаред сходил на выходных в маркет. Выбирал диваны. Консультант выбирал вместе с ним. Не помог, только запутал. Потом Джаред понял, дело было не в диване. Он все никак не мог отпустить прошлую жизнь. Приехал и сразу же выбросил осколки кружки в пакет с мусором. Танцевал ритуальный танец вокруг ведра, просил богов дать ему силы вынести мусор. Очнулся поздно вечером в обнимку с ведром. <br/>Должна была быть инструкция, как отбросить прошлую жизнь. Должна где-то быть, но Джаред не стал искать. Он ждал всю ночь, сейчас уже должны были прийти вместе с бессонницей и те самые воспоминания. <br/>Здесь на этом самом диване пытались уместиться, чтобы попробовать новые позы, только скрип пружин вызывал неконтролируемый приступ смеха. <br/>Или нет, здесь смотрели шоу «Кто твой отец» и спорили до хрипоты, Дженсен даже пролил остатки пива на серую обивку, после чего пришлось покупать маленькие декоративные подушки, чтобы скрыть пятна. Или же нет. <br/>Это было после очередной ссоры, когда в бока впивались пружины, ноги свисали, проще было спать на ковре. Но приходилось спать и думать. Думать и спать. Кричать, смеяться, спать. <br/>Все-таки нужно было выбросить дурацкий диван.<br/>***<br/>Еще месяц, а там уже полгода. Можно не врать матери, что это из-за кружки, которая до сих пор лежала среди семи целых. Можно не искать похвалы у босса и не прыгать через голову за маленькой зарплатой. Можно сходить в маркет, выбрать новый диван и пригласить того разговорчивого консультанта, опробовать его упругость вместе перед телевизором. <br/>— Какие говорите у вас там стены цветом?<br/>— Кажется, что-то зеленое или бирюзовое, может, ближе к голубому. <br/>— Мне бы взглянуть, чтобы точно посоветовать цвет обивки. Не хотелось бы оплошать с таким клиентом. <br/>Улыбка красивая у парня, светлая, но другая. <br/>— Я могу показать вам фотографию. Я ведь тоже подготовился.<br/>Джаред на днях отправлял матери, что он жив и здоров, фотоподтверждение. Вот здесь чисто, убрано. Стены слегка зеленые или голубые, бирюзовые в общем.<br/>— Может быть, серый? — предложил консультант, даже не взглянув на фото, и улыбка исчезла. — Подойдет к любому цвету. <br/>Джаред вздохнул.<br/>— Тогда давайте еще пару маленьких подушек. <br/>Еще прибавить к формуле ожидание. Город большой, но не настолько, чтобы не столкнуться, не встретить общих знакомых. <br/>Представлялась случайная встреча, быстрый взгляд глазами, узнавание, возможно, кивание друг другу головой в знак приветствия и ничего. Но все не так будет. Джаред понимал. Через год оно остынет, спрячется где-то в самом укромном уголке за грудной клеткой. И при встрече, когда дыхание перебьет, это будет то самое биться из того уголка.<br/>Но случилось, когда не ждали. Только стоило увидеть знакомый русый затылок, смех услышать, будто записал его когда-то на плеер и слушал каждый день, слишком узнаваем. <br/>Джаред так сразу спрятался и обошел десятой дорогой. Все-таки Дженсен с Крисом выбирали мебель. Диван, так чтобы не дурацкий. <br/>Больше Джаред не решался ходить к тому улыбчивому консультанту. Дожидался заказ дома. Диван доставили, установили на место старого. Запах новизны и разочарования. Двоюродный брат прошлого дурацкого дивана. Джаред проверил. Дело все-таки было не в диване.<br/>Так он и говорил бармену.<br/>— Дело было не в диване.<br/>— А в чем тогда? — спросил он, протирая бокал. — В кружке?<br/>Джаред выпил пятую или шестую стопку текилы, без соли и лайма. <br/>— Нет. Дело в том, что я дурак.<br/>— Может, стоит позвонить ему и спросить об этом?<br/>Джаред пожал плечами.<br/>— И что я скажу? Я дурак, пью тут один и пытаюсь выкинуть тебя из головы… — Он начал загибать пальцы, пытаясь подсчитать, сколько там осталось из трехсот шестидесяти пяти. — Шесть, семь. Нет, шесть месяцев, две недели и три… почти четыре дня. <br/>– Так и скажи.<br/>Джаред смахнул очередную стопку текилы, горькая она полилась вниз, мимо укромного места за грудной клеткой, к соседству с каким-то салатом навынос, все, что было в его холодильнике. <br/>— Не-а. У него там жизнь и удобные диваны.<br/>— Ты сам сказал, что дело не в диванах. Просто позвони и спроси у него про эту жизнь. Давай, давай. А я пока подойду вон к тому джентльмену, которому нужно выговориться.<br/>Джаред даже усмехнулся.<br/>— Я понял, это вы бармены заставляете нас звонить бывшим, а не алкоголь.<br/>Парень с сережкой в ухе, в черной обтягивающей майке, с темными кудряшками улыбнулся ему и ушел ублажать другого клиента.<br/>Джаред долго смотрел на горный пейзаж телефона, нового, еще незаполненного личными настройками, не забитого кучами ненужных случайных фотографий. Дженсен у него просто стал «Эклз». Возможно, когда-нибудь «Эклз» превратится в простой набор цифр. <br/>Гудки, гудки, гудки. Еще пару гудков и можно отключиться, с чистой совестью продолжать жаловаться парню с кудряшками. <br/>— Джаред? <br/>Голос спросонья, хриплый и долгий. Джаред быстро глянул на запястье, там, где часы. Почти три. <br/>— Ты спал? <br/>— Дремал. <br/>На удобном диване или в кровати, или в кресле. На заднем фоне тишина.<br/>— Я… извини, что разбудил. <br/>— Нет, ничего. <br/>Глупый разговор. Дженсен отвечал быстро, отделаться хотел побыстрее или все-таки пытался поддержать разговор. Какой там разговор — четыре фразы и слов едва в два раза больше. <br/>— Как твои дела? <br/>Других вопросов не было. Не придумал. <br/>— Да, хорошо вроде. А у тебя, Джаред? <br/>Джаред задумался на мгновение, на полсекунды, если точнее. Он пил в баре, жаловался незнакомому человеку на диван, и звонил бывшему в три часа ночи. <br/>— У меня тоже вроде хорошо. <br/>— Хорошо, — ответил Дженсен. <br/>— Мы, кажется, хотели отдохнуть друг от друга. <br/>— Да. <br/>— Но получается, что мы можем прожить друг без друга. У тебя все хорошо, у меня все хорошо. Видимо, наши отношения и, правда, не могут длиться навсегда. <br/>— Да. <br/>Эти "да", как то его одно "да", после которого все закончилось. <br/>— Мы старались. <br/>Дженсен не ответил третье " да". Молчал, затем вздохнул. <br/>— Ты это хотел мне сказать? Это всё? <br/>Вот оно третье "да". <br/>Он не помнил, сказал ли он что-то или молчал, а потом просто услышал гудки. Не отложилось в воспоминаниях, поплыло пьяным мороком.<br/>Они не могли умереть в один день стариками. Но они боролись за отношения. Дженсен он всегда был таким смелым, красивым, ярким. К нему всегда тянулись руки, чтобы потрогать, проверить, что такое вот существовало. А Джаред всегда был этими руками, которые трогали и пытались понять, да настоящее, живое, родное. Сейчас пустота.<br/> Они познакомились с Дженсеном в баре на его день рождения. В марте. Джаред и пара его коллег, возможных друзей после корпоратива приехали в бар. Джаред еще зачем-то кружку прихватил с местной эмблемой, новенькую. Раздавали в качестве лояльности сотрудникам, вот он и взял. Поработает немного, опыта наберется — память останется. И кружка в тот вечер пригодилась. Скромный шутливый подарок парню-незнакомцу, который облил его пивом, когда пытался сбежать от своего  не в меру любвеобильного друга. Сколько лет прошло? Почти пять, если не считать эти шесть месяцев две недели и теперь уже точно четыре дня. <br/>— На день рождения. Точно. <br/>— Точно, — ответил не кудрявый бармен с сережкой в ухе. Тот до сих пор стоял с тем парнем на противоположном конце стойки и наливал ему текилу. А этот был слишком похож на Дженсена. — Я облил тебя пивом и решил помочь убрать желтое пятно с твоей белой рубашки в туалете. Помнишь, чем закончился поход в туалет? <br/>Джаред покачал головой. <br/>— Это слишком личное, чтобы обсуждать с тобой. <br/>Этот Дженсен усмехнулся. <br/>— Тогда придется мне тебе напомнить. <br/>Джаред даже немного прогнал дымку алкоголя с глаз. <br/>— Как ты меня нашел? Ты вроде был там, в телефоне, а сейчас бац и сидишь напротив. <br/>— Твоё бац длится тридцать минут. Я знал, что ты будешь в этом баре. Здесь не многолюдно, и всегда, как только мы куда-то собираемся, ты первым делом предлагаешь его. <br/>Джаред кивнул. <br/>— Ты знаешь меня. <br/>Дженсен тоже кивнул. <br/>— И ты знаешь меня. <br/>Джаред отвернулся, наблюдая, как бармен наливает парню очередную стопку текилы. <br/>— Не хотел бы я, чтобы ты увидел меня вот так, пьяным. Я не пил все это время. <br/>Пьяный Джаред, который предложил закончить трудные отношения. Красивый, хорошо выглядевший Дженсен, которой собирал внимание даже той жалкой кучки, ошивающийся среди рабочей недели в этом баре. Удача. <br/>— Зато я пил. А теперь вот нет. <br/>— Новая жизнь. <br/>— Старая, но с некоторой корректировкой. <br/>А потом Джаред шел своими ногами домой. Он говорил, что-то про диван и неправильную расцветку стен. А еще что-то про Робина Уоткинса, который ни за что не станет папой Эмили, она слишком взрослая, чтобы принять отца, застрявшего в своих юных годах. Кто-то спорил с ним, кто-то, кто также смотрел по ночам последнюю серию "Кто твой отец".<br/>И хвалил новый диван. А затем уложил его лицом в подушку. <br/>***<br/>Джареду снился прекрасный сон, наполненный счастьем. Он не помнил лица этого счастья, но ощущения остались в груди. Солнце едва коснулось подоконника и по бирюзовой стене спускалось к кровати. Джаред вытянул руку и поймал теплый луч, пропуская его между пальцами. Другая рука, поймала его и переплела их пальцы вместе. <br/>Его реальность. Сложная, но прекрасная. С легкой рыжей щетиной, с россыпью веснушек на щеках и носу, с зелеными полусонными глазами. <br/>— Идем пить кофе. <br/>Джаред прикрыл один глаз, когда солнце опустилось полностью на их кровать. <br/>— Идем. <br/>На кухне Джаред достал пару стаканов. <br/>— Я не склею тебе старый стакан, потому что дело ни в диванах и ни в стакане. Если начинаем новую жизнь, то давай это будем ты и я. Если меняемся, то ты и я, вместе.<br/>Так говорил Джаред через пару дней после того, как проснулся в одной кровати с тем Дженсеном, который начал новую жизнь. <br/>— Тогда свистни мне с работы новый стакан. <br/>Джаред так и сделал. Они снова сидели только уже на новом сером диване, смотрели какую-то глупую воскресную передачу, спорили, куда же без этого. Дженсен снова посадил пятно на светлой обивке. <br/>Дженсен подносил — Джаред поджигал.<br/>— Это же новый диван. <br/>— А я даже не заметил. Все твои диваны похожи. У тебя есть какое-то разнообразие в жизни? <br/>— Есть. Я телефон новый купил.<br/>Дженсен улыбнулся, Джаред тоже не мог сдержать улыбки. Следующее что они делали — проверяли, какие ещё позы можно испробовать на новом сером диване.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>